Maximum Troubles
by ForeverSavior
Summary: What happens when Max and the flock meets an unusual group of friends and things start getting a little hectic? Involved my flock. R and R PLEASE! I really want to know what you all think of this. On Hiatus
1. Ch 1 The Fall

_This takes place before Fang for those of you who may have actually wondered that. It is just something insanely random and kinda stupid, but it was comedy relief for me. HUGE DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN MR! Just some of the characters that I will in fact list, my friend owns the others and James Patterson owns Max and her flock. Next, Bold stuff are dreams or the thoughts Angel sends. 'words in these mean the character is thinking this, they will not be bold at all, only when they are in a conversation with Angel via thoughts will these words be bold' "words in these are speech said out loud." __**Bold**__ is just me stating stuff. (Usually it will be in parenthesis), won't happen much I promise._

Isis P.O.V

There are certain days when your patience with someone is put on its last leg and shot and right now is one of those days. I guess you're probably confused with what I'm saying so for those who don't know, which is most likely everyone currently reading this, my name is Isis and I'm about sixteen. I've been through every normal teenage girl's problem and even some problems that no normal person has been through. Although I'm pretty normal for people like me, I am actually not normal to others. Actually my life has been a thrill ride since I met the gang. And that gang currently consists of my best friends, my ex, and some others that I saved or that just stuck around for no real reason. So you see, I wouldn't exactly say my life is fun, I mean yeah I don't have any parents and yeah I'm living on my own with a bunch of kids who are all either my age or younger than me. Not to mention that I'm also in charge of all these crazy people. So the jist of my life is that I'm pretty much on the run from crazy messed up people and I've been tiredly fighting for my life and my friend's lives. And that brings us back to the beginning and it brings me back to my previous dillema. In other words, I'm stuck in my worse nightmare, with these people.

"NO NOT EVER!" I snapped, currently I was standing behind the bright crimson red curtain that shielded the changing rooms and honestly I felt sick, even more sick than usual. I brushed back my long crimson red hair, which happened to be falling out of its messed up bun. Right now I wore a dark black tank top that had a nice light pink short sleeved t-shirt over it. I was also wearing mesh sleeves, a short skirt with a belt that hung off my waist and black heeled boots with pitch black gloves. I'd been forced to wear this, no thanks to Feathers or Petal, they were the ones who thought shopping would be, and I quote, 'Amazingly, terrifically, never ending fun!' yeah fun my wings, this was a nightmare and before anyone says this, I AM NOT OVERREACTING!

Besides, I should know what a nightmare is, I'm the flying freak whose been watching a gang of crazy freaks. Oh right I forgot to say that earlier didn't I, well for those who didn't already figure it out, we all have mutations. I have wings, weird enough as it is. I was a mutation of a Carolina wren. A bird, just like the others, we are all experiments. They were supposed to be terminated, killed, destroyed, but I was meant for more. What more? I don't know. I can't figure that out. Go figure, the wings didn't come with instructions.

I breathed out a sigh and stepped out of the changing room, I mean it is obvious that I couldn't exactly stay in there all day. I almost wish I had stayed in there actually, because the first thing I saw other than a blinding light was my gang, all standing right there. Now I wouldn't say I was a pretty girl. In fact I wasn't even saying I looked great! I looked like a retarded winged freak in a skirt and I was not the least bit happy about this. So why did I agree then? Its simple, I didn't I had been forcibly shoved inside the changing room with the clothes and the only response I got was "You're not leaving until we find you a perfect new outfit." Thanks Petal I enjoy this so much. So exactly why did they have to do this to me?

I sighed, it was a question I would never get answered. I glanced at my gang when I heard Cyber say "You look amazing." I just choked on my reply. The rest of my gang stood there staring at me. Most of them where silent, however I did hear some of them mutter, "Wow" I could only shook my head, this was my mistake of joining my ex friends, yah long story short Petal and my old flock kicked me out. I got a new group and well now, the rest is history and we're stuck together. So that's the jist, anyway this was my problem I would have to deal with. Weather I liked it or not. "I don't know." I mumbled trying to keep it too myself. They didn't listen to me on a regular basis so why would they listen to me now? Answer is they wouldn't, I glanced at the ground deciding it best to just shut up on the matter. "Hey at least we aren't trying to make you sing." There went the worst statement in history, from Ally, the psychotic, crazy, bat winged brat. Never joke about that singing thing. I have a strong fear of being onstage and letting people hear me sing or for that matter, having anyone read my songs. End of statement and end of any further conversations on that topic. Least for the next eighteen minutes.

I shook my head and glanced around. The first thing or rather people, I noticed was a group of kids that had just entered. I glanced at them from the corner of my eyes before I caught the lead girl's eyes. She was an older girl, about my age, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. 'Great, go have fun making out with her, Ace!' I mentally shouted my glance turning into a stone cold glare. Beside her there was a younger girl who looked about six that was holding her hand, she was carrying a bear and she had short blonde hair. Behind them was an African girl with dark cocoa brown hair and a boy who looked like the younger girl with the bear. Behind them were two guys, one who had blondish sort of hair and was wearing glasses and one that looked emo. The emo looking one had pitch black hair and actually I had to admit he looked kinda cute. Not like I'd date him, I mean yah he looked emo and to be fair Ace is emo. So yeah, sue me for my thoughts, idiots!

I was pulled out of my issue with my mind when my gang was already leaving. "Isis, come on." Petal said looking at me she had obviously already paid for this retarded new outfit I now wore. "Oh right sorry." I mumbled, casting a glance at my group. I shook my head and followed them out, but as I passed the girl that was supposedly oldest, I noticed that something seemed different about her. I couldn't exactly say what though.

Max's P.O.V

**'So that girl was strange, right!?' 'Max don't worry.'** Angel responded and I sighed, something seemed wrong about that girl, actually her entire group. I glanced at Fang and smiled. "What, not going to run after her?" I joked, laughing a bit. "No why?" Fang asked being clueless. I shook my head figuring he would never get it, but none the less I explained anyway. "You had a thing for red heads. Now, Angel, Nudge, let's get this over with. AND DON'T THINK OF TRYING TO GET ME TO WEAR A SKIRT!" I snapped and stood at entrance while Angel and Nudge were looking around. I was more worried over Iggy and Gazzy whom I allowed to stay at the foot court when they saw the store I was being dragged into. That was my mistake.

'**Max, we're ready.'** Angel said and I glanced at her and nodded "Right." I mumbled and we all left again. After meeting with the guys and finding out that it really was a bad idea to leave them unsupervised. We decided to leave and rest in a forest that was close by. So now I was sitting in a tree, keeping a watch, and staring at the sky while the others rested.

Isis P.O.V

"LOOK OUT!" I missed Feathers warning by a second and despite the fact that I knew I should have been pay attention when flying I still flew right into a tree. Kids this is exactly why they tell you all the time, Don't text and drive. Grante I wasn't texting, but none the less don't text and multitask. So I bet everyone is wondering why I was flying that low to begin with. Well to answer you, I really honestly don't know, but the fact is I was. In fact I wasn't really thinking about much, I was just bothered by a lot of stuff. I frowned focusing on the task at hand and tried to untangle myself from the branches, although that seemed to be provien useless. **'DON'T MOVE!' **I stopped moving almost immediately deciding I'm even crazier then I had once thought. I glanced around and started freaking out. I mean yeah, maybe it was just my conscious, but still a voice just spoke to me, in my mind, freaky! Well for me it's freaky, I mean okay I have some weird abilities, like other than my wings, I can see auras around people, but yeah aside from that, I know one mind reading kid and that was pretty freaky.

"WHOSE THERE!" I yelled still glancing around, ok so I was worried a bit. I blinked insanely shocked when noticed a young girl who was floating in front of me. I mean it wasn't a shock that she was there, it was a shock that she was floating and the real surprise was she had wings. 'Weird, I must have hit my head somewhere along the line of that crash.' I thought confused, but not that it wasn't possible to have wings, I just thought I'd met all the winged kids out in this strange world I call home. "Hang on." She said. I went silent and just watched, I mean what else was I going to do, currently my wing was injured and I was stuck in this tree. I shook my thoughts away quickly as the blonde haired teen showed up. Moments later after an excrutiating amount of pain, I ended up free from that stupid tree and currently I was now falling, out of the tree. My wings were scratched up and bleeding worse then before, no thanks to those stupid branches. Granted it was probably my fault, note to self, LOOK WHERE YOU'RE FLYING FROM NOW ON! I didn't want to stare at the ground and I didn't want to question any more stuff, so I opted on just closing my eyes. I am not gonna lie, I honestly expected to hit the ground and be in sheer pain, but instead something, or rather someone, caught me. "You ok?" a voice I sure as heck didn't recognize hit me and I opened my eyes. First thing I saw was black, and I swear it was a nightmare because if you die you see a white light, NOT BLACK! I blinked several times and realized the black I had been seeing actually was someone's hair, so now after my stupidity I was staring at some guy I defiantly didn't know, but probably should know since he was holding me. Granter my first reaction was to stare at him like I was a complete idiot! So yeah I was doing perfectly fine!

_OK I COULDN'T HELP IT! And where's Isis's flock, my secret. Anyway please read and review. I'm working on the story so I can get it a little more detailed. So look for more detailed chapters. Least I hope their detailed._


	2. Ch 2 Alone

_Anyway again disclaimer still don't own MR. This is me and my friend's flock with Max's flock. There will be Fax later and some other couplings. Let me know what you think please!_

Max's P.O.V

I stared at them furious and why? Well because I had wanted to leave the girl, I had wanted to let her fall, I mean yah she had wings, but still! She could fly anyway, and besides how do we know we can even trust her!? **'Stupid red haired freak! I MEAN COME ON I BARELY COULD STAND THE RED HAIRED WONDER!' 'Max, don't be so mad, besides we have to help her.' **I sighed,** 'I know,'**

Despite the red freak's protests, we landed and set up camp. To be truthful, I really wished Fang would let her go and thankfully when we were on the ground he did, despite the fact that I wanted her gone I was going to help her anyway. Simply because if I didn't the others would just complain and also because the sooner she is better the sooner she could get the heck out of here and away as soon as possible. **'She keeps thinking of someone named Ace.' **I jerked my head up and looked around before I realized it had been Angel. Ok, I had to admit Angel had her plus sides with the whole mind reader, but could I have a warning sometimes.

**'Sorry Max'** I smiled, **'That's ok. See if you can figure anything else out.' **I looked at the girl who was staring at the sky, kinda looking really sad. It almost made me feel bad for her. I mean I did miss Ella and my mom, but this girl, she was alone. 'Did she go through what we had gone through?' I silently wondered and sighed figuring I probably shouldn't ask so instead I shook it out of my mind, "Well your injured, so I guess you should stick with us for the night." I said, honestly did I want another tag along? No. Did I want a red haired freak getting Fang's attention? HECK NO! Did I have a choice? Well yes, but Angel might be unhappy if I chose to let this girl go on her own.

"Oh well I…." she started to protest again, for about the tenth time and I wasn't going to let her finish this time, "Well you can't fly, so sorry you're out of luck." I interrupted her quickly and we returned to where we'd left Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge. Thankfully they'd not destroyed anything while we were gone. "MAX YOU'RE BACK! HEY WHO'S THIS! I LOVE HER HAIR, IT'S ALL SHORT AND WAVY AND PRETTY! AND RED IT REMINDS ME OF THE COLOR OF HEARTS! I'M NUDGE, BUT SOMETI-" Nudge's mumbled talking was cut off by Iggy thank goodness.

"Thanks Ig." I said and sighed. "So who is she?" Gazzy asked glancing at us. "Well you see I really can't stay, I mean I have friends and they really need me an-" red freak began, but this time Fang cut her off by simple forcing her to sit down, AND BESIDE HIM!

**'Max calm down.'** I looked at Angel and sighed trying to keep my anger down, **'Yah ok.'** I thought, "Anyway I'm Max." I said, "That's Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman." I gestured to each member of my flock as I introduced them. "Umm why do you call him that?" red freak asked.

"You don't want to know." I said and smiled, "Okay, Well…I'm Isis." She said, "OH LIKE AS IN A GODDESS! DO YOU HAVE GODDESS POWERS! THAT WOULD BE SO COOL IF YOU DID!-"Nudge began her blabbing again.

Isis P.O.V

Thankfully the girl shut up, granted it took some time, it also took Max and Iggy to shut her up too, but none the less she finally stopped talking and along with that thankfully I was able to go over this disaster without any interuptions. Right now I think Max seemed ready to kill me, but other then that she was nice and the others seemed nice, at least I think I am not entirely sure on that. I was excedingly glad when everyone else went to sleep and since I couldn't leave I sat against the tree my arms around me knees trying to think of a plan. I'd noted that the leader, Max, had went into the trees. I guess to sleep. It kinda reminds me of a bat sleeping upside down, which reminds me of Ally. Actually they all remind me of my flock. Fang and Ace are so much alike and Nudge talks so much that she sometimes seems like Petal and Feathers when they ramble on about fashion and Gazzy…sheesh he makes me worry about Nico and Ballad.** 'Its okay.'** I jumped up, hearing the voice again, only I didn't find anything unusual I glanced around and looked at Angel who laughed.

"It's me." She said sitting up, "Oh. So that's your powers?" I asked looking back at the sky. "Yes." She smiled, "So if you don't mind me asking who's Ace?" That made me feel like I was going to be sick again, "my friend.' I said. Not a technical lie, but he is sorta more than that.

Ace's P.O.V

"SHE IS GONE! HOW WILL IT BE ALRIGHT?" I snapped glaring at the idiots who all believed this was going to be alright. I was beginning to realize that they knew absolutely NOTIHING! "CALM DOWN!" Ally practically yelled and I glared. Right now I was furious, Isis was missing and they were all calm! We had circled back twice trying to find her and the only thing we found was the branches, all broken and bloody. This caused me to worry more. The mutt was with the other retards looking for her. They all had chosen who would go looking. Since we knew it was late we stayed hidden and if the erasers showed up, then it would be a worse disaster.

"I SHOULD BE THERE!" I snapped, "OH DROP IT!" Korizin said she had gone with the ones to find Isis and I guess they had failed. "She isn't your girlfriend anyway, we all are worried and we will find her!" she said, "For now. Everyone get some rest." I hated that she was calm too. I mean yes we all had joined forces, thank goodness that a few others had left with that other girl, Devin, but seriously she was our backup leader and she wasn't worried!? I refused to sleep so I crossed my arms and resorted to pacing around.

Isis P.O.V

I frowned stared at the ground, Angel had gone to sleep and I was probably the only one still awake, I honestly couldn't sleep though. I let my wings hang out and looked at them, the wounds were a problem, and they were too bad so they limited my ability to fly. I mean I could always walk, but that might not go well. I sighed and closed my eyes deciding to try to get some sleep, except my only dreams involved my gang being attacked. Honestly I knew Korizin was taking leadership, but it still worried me too much.

_Sorry fail, well soon as they all meet up THE DRAMA BEGINS! HA XD Going to love this so much. I did add a bit more too try to make the chapter longer, but yah sorry._


	3. Ch 3 Disasters rise part 1

Isis's P.O.V

I felt someone touch me, I hadn't even been aware I'd been asleep. After the many nightmares about my gang being in danger and many other worse nightmares. I opened my eyes and blinked, that guy, I think his name was Fang was sitting beside me, "What time is it?" I asked a little tired, "Noon." He said and I jumped up, "I HAVE TO GO!" Why?" Angel asked and I looked back at her and Nudge they looked sad. "I have friends I have to find." I mumbled, "They might be in danger and I-" I was cut off by Max, who had dropped from the tree, "get back!" she snapped everyone ducked back and I kept in plain sight, why? Because my days were already bad enough. "This way." I knew exactly whose voice that was, but Fang pulled me back beside him, before I could even speak. Ally, Jake, Ace, and Feathers stepped out. The others I could see in the sky except for those who couldn't fly who were with the small group.

I smiled and would have gone to them, **'Isis keep back, and also it's best to talk through thoughts.' **Angel sent me the thought and I smiled** 'Why? I mean seriously they aren't bad.' 'How do you know? Max thinks they are erasers.' 'I well….I can see auras and they don't look bad. That's all'** I thought, pretending I don't know them wasn't an option, even if it might have worked for a second or two. I smiled and looked at Ace.

**'Plus those are my friends. The guy at the lead is Ace, brown haired guy is Jake, brown haired girl is Ally and that girl with green hair is Feathers.'** I blinked and noticed Max had stepped out. Fang still didn't release me until Max gave her flock the signal then we all came out. I wanted so much to go and beat up Ace for not getting here sooner, but I didn't instead the first thing I did was run to them and hug Feathers and Ally. "WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Ally said, "I'm fine." I said laughing. I was too happy to even say anything else.

I stepped back, realizing Max and everyone else was giving me a questioning look, but here was where this went bad. Ace was glaring at Fang who was beside me, and for some reason Max was glaring at me. Why did this go bad? **'Don't mind Max'** Angel thought, "Anyway." I said, "This is Ally, Ace, Jake, and Feathers, my friends."

I could practically feel the tension around them all. I sighed and by night we'd all gotten to know each other, my entire flock and theirs. "You saved them all?" Angel asked, "Well sort of. You see, I saved Ballad, Keith, Feathers, Cyber, Psyllian, Harp, but the others either saved themselves or I met." I said.

"What's he a mutation of what?" Gazzy asked. "Jake, OH HES A FALCON!" Ally said, "And something else." Angel said and I felt worse already, "He was orphaned." Ally said she was sitting beside Ciar happy. Ace was holding me possessively in his lap, 'really hate him' I thought begging someone to help me. Jace just sat at my side and Razor, crud, was with Gazzy, Ballad, Mey Mey, Nico, and Iggy. I saw that going really bad. In fact, I saw this entire day going bad. I silently wished I was an actual penguin for peace of sake this was going to kill me.

"So how did you all find Isis?" Ace asked sternly, "We helped her." Angel said, "Fang carried her! It was so romantic and sweet! Kind of like the way they carry brides out at weddings." Nudge said I face palmed 'here we go.' This just went major bad, but I knew three things: 1. This was going to be a terrible night, 2. I'd rather be attacked by erasers and be stuffed in a cage, and 3. Ally might just be happy because I swear Ace might be dead soon.

_Yup down south XD wow, sorry I'm trying to get this to a certain spot. Plus it's slow and I'm bored tonight. Anyway, before anyone hates me. I'M NOT AGAINST FAX! Well sort of. I think Dylan and Fang both don't deserve Max, but Fangs the best between him and Dylan. It's just funny to add drama here. Max and Ace are so jealous when it comes to love life. I wanted this to be a bit longer, but it didn't work out, so I tried sorry! Next chapter they fight!_


	4. Ch 4 Disasters rise part 2

Isis's P.O.V

"HE DID WHAT!?" Ace snapped and suddenly both guys were up and facing each other. I repeatedly face palmed, "Why. Why would you tell him THAT!?" I asked, "What? It was sweet!" Nudge said, "Like a loving boyfriend who just wants to cuddle." I glared, Just kill me now OKAY KILL ME I DON'T CARE I'LL TAKE WHATEVER YOU GOT! GO ON GOD! DAMNIT JUST KILL ME! I glared, **'Isis you shouldn't want to die.'** Angel sent the thought and I sighed, standing up.

"Alright, Ace chill out! Because seriously it wasn't that-" I cut myself off when Ace went to hit Fang. Seriously it was like talking to a brick wall! I shook my head for the moment I just watched Ace get the shit beat out of him. Seriously how could I not watch it!? It's funny! I sighed and glared, "ALRIGHT YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" I snapped, naturally like the leader I am, they totally listened, right? Not right. Instead I'm left being ignored. I looked at Max and she nodded, "ACE STAND DOWN THIS MINUTE I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU AND A STUPID FIGHT!" I snapped, "Fang seriously stop fighting now!" Max said. Oh look she was ignored too, makes me feel glad I'm not the only one. "OKAY FINE! You two asked for this!" I said going too them. I stepped in between them both and glared, "YOU TWO SNAP OUT OF IT NOW! I will not stand for this stupidity!" I was in fact yelling now.

I looked at both Ace and Fang glaring and then shook my head, "Fang had held me like that only because my wing was injured!" "It was a one-time thing SO DON'T FIGHT OVER IT!" Max snapped. I shook my head and went to a tree and banged my head on it. Why? Because they'd given me a headache. Did that help? Absolutely not. I sat down away from them. I actually never can get a break. Why? Because right after I had sat down did this mess got worse. How did it get worse? An acorn hit me in the head. Why did I get hit by an acorn? Isra. And who is she? My enemy and clone. I frowned looking up in the tree and glared, sure enough Isra was standing right on a branch smiling. I jumped up and in a moment my wings were out and I was off the ground. Naturally I forgot that flying into trees equaled problems, because sure enough, soon as I was in the tree I was dealing with having a stick jammed into my left wing. Isra smiled holding up a peace sign, "Painful?" "No it feels like a bucket of sunshine was poured over me." I said sarcastically, why did I say that? I don't know because soon as I said it water hit me. When I looked up, I saw the rest of Isra's stupid gang. I frowned and shot after Niran who'd dumped the water on me; instead I was jerked painfully back and grabbed. I glared annoyed and Niran smiled, "Aww are you bonding?" "Alright this is Ransford isn't it!?" I snapped annoyed.

Max P.O.V

I frowned looking at the tree. I didn't particularly want to help Isis, but Angel would just talk me into it. **'Yes I would'** I glanced at Angel who was smiling and sighed. I looked at the tree again then shook my head and went into the air. So far Isis was seriously getting herself into trouble. Next thing I knew she shot out of the tree and hit me. "Okay WATCH WHERE YOU FLY!" I snapped. "Right because I'm such a smart person, idiot." Isis said glaring, Okay she definitely looked different. I landed on the ground and Isis glanced at the tree before landing beside me. "Alright see she's fine." I said and shook my head, "Let's go." Before anyone could say anything I walked away. My flock obviously followed me and Isis's flock could do whatever they wanted I didn't care.


	5. Ch 5 Runaway

Isis's P.O.V

Well some people were in big trouble. I glared trying to get away from the idiot holding me. Honestly I have a jealousy emo guy, a sweet fox neko guy, and now I've got a crazy silent annoying one!? Really world! Can you give me a break!? I glared annoyed, never give up, that was my major rule. I wasn't giving up. I settled for plan b, which was kicking him in the leg. I glared and stomped on his foot before quickly kicking his leg with my ankle and pulling away. "Nice try." I laughed. Ok so the whole being stabbed with a stick deal pretty much killed my plan b.

Max's P.O.V

"Not her" I glared at the idiot, Ace. "Course it's her." Ally shook her head, "That's not Isis." "Resembles her, sounds like her, obviously it's her." I mumbled, **'It isn't Max, her thoughts aren't about her friends. Their all about being careful and not being caught' **Angel thought to me **'So, I don't get it.' 'It's not her remember Max 2?' **I frowned at the mention of my clown. Thank goodness I was rid of her for now. I sighed and looked at Isis who seemed distracted, "Let me see your wings." I said watching her. Isis blinked, "Huh? Oh sure. Whatever." She said shrugged and let her wings unfold and spread out I frowned, "See same spot same cut." I said, "No scar." Nudge whispered, I blinked realizing she was correct. Isis had been injured only a few days ago, her feathers couldn't have grown back that soon, could they? I shook my head not saying anything.

Isis smiled, "Come on, what's up?" she laughed and walked past me, "Let's get a move on guys!" **'Do you trust her?'** I laughed, **'Heck no, but let's play along.'** I didn't really mean that, honestly I just planned to go and see how long crazy girl there could keep this act up. Maybe this had been something like Max 2. Ally frowned, "ISRA WE AREN'T STUPID!" she yelled I looked at her, "Isra?" "That's her official name. Since she claims it is and Isis finds it easier to call her that then referring to the whole Isis the second deal." Ciar said I had to check I waved a hand in front of his eyes frowning and Nudge jumped in front of him waving her arms in the air before trying to poke him. Almost instantly, Ciar grabbed her wrist and shoved her aside, "Poke me and I blow you up." Okay that made me ticked. Ally sighed, "Ignore him, he won't do it, all talk no brain." "Like Iggy, what's wrong with him?" I asked. Ally blinked, "Umm." Jake sighed, "French girl here blinded him after a tiny prank."

Everyone stepped away from Ally. I pulled Angel away to be careful. Ally just laughed, "Let's find Isis." She said almost instantly a blur of red shot by. "Found her." Ciar said, "HOW DID HE SEE HER!?" I had to ask. Ciar smiled "Wind dur." Ally laughed and another blur shot by, "Who was that." I asked, "Niran." A guy that in my opinion resembled Fang said as he walked by. We all just stood silent. Isis slid to a stop in front of us, "THANKS A LOT!" she snapped before bolting off again. "Your leaders strange." I said shaking my head. "We know." Ace replied sighing.


	6. Ch 6 Occurance

_You'll notice after this chapter the characters will be diminished to Max's group and a couple from Isis's. In this story, you'll find that the only ones of Isis's group that stay will be: Isis, Ace, Jace, Ballad, Feathers, Cyber, and Mey Mey. The rest will leave for a short time and then Nico, Willow, Mar, and Ally will return for a short time. Most will swap out and the ones that will stay permanently are Isis, Ace, and Jace. As well I plan to work around kinks in this story and pay attention to how Max and Isis act throughout this story it ill lead to some very important information as well as a part in the story that occurs between Jeb and Isis when they meet. Just wait and you'll see what happens. That is all._

Max's P.O.V

So we all pretty much sat aside while Isis dealt with her problems. "How long does this last?" I asked annoyed and partially bored. "Not even sure." Ace said sounding as annoyed as I felt. I noticed Fang get up and walk away, personally I had hoped he was actually leaving; instead he walks right over to Isis and pulls her away from her fight. I glared watching as he walked back over. "Can we go now?" Isis glared brushing hair from her eyes, "Thanks, and you can let go of my arm." I noticed Ace grab Isis and pull her to him, I almost expected him to try and hit Fang. He never did.

Isis P.O.V

"Okay let me get this straight. You're from were again?" I asked confused, "Just give it up!" Max snapped I assumed she was furious with me for some reason. I just shrugged it off. "Okay whatever." I mumbled frowning so far we were on our way to…..SOMPLACE I DIDN'T KNOW! Yep wonderful. Furiously I passed by Ally who was mumbling to herself, "We need to separate." I whispered sighing Ally blinked, "Why?" "Too large of a group." "I get it, Max says we're going to her mom's house so what should we do?" "I'll take a couple you go and take another group." I whispered frowning, "Do you know the way to mom's house?" "Your mom's house? No. But our house yeah." "Ok you go there wait and I'll be back as soon as I can, if you need help go see if you can find a girl by the name of Claire, she'll be helpful."

I glanced at Ally when she nodded and I slowed my pace Ally went to Ciar and I got to Jace. "We're splitting up for a bit, so don't worry if some of them run off." I whispered and ran ahead grabbing Mey mey's arm and repeating the same thing to her. Right now it was important I think over who was staying with us. I couldn't risk anything, so I figured Mey and Jace were my best choices. I'd get Cyber and Feathers, but they'd have to be it. I frowned rethinking my plans, although I was okay with the whole, Ballad can make bombs deal I did not want to leave three bomb crazed kids with Ally. Not that I didn't trust her, but I didn't particularly want to risk something bad happening. Ally caught back up to me and smiled, "Figured out who stays?" "Yeah, Ballad, Jace, Ace, Cyber, Feathers, and Mey." "Not you?" "WELL OF COURSE ME!" I snapped and sighed, "Trust me. Take care." "You too." I sighed watching her leave and stopped, "Where are they going?"

I jumped forward and spun around my foot connected with the silent one's stomach. "Fang! You freaked the heck out of me!" I shouted sighing. "So where are they going?" "Aren't you talkative? Their going off on their own." "Is that wise?" "Its something we do, I don't need to listen to you." I practically snapped at him as I ran ahead running into Max knocking her to the ground.

For those we haven't realized it yet, we are walking because after the incident with the trees I don't trust flying and I have the funny feeling I'm gonna get shot down because Niran and the idiot gang are probably following us. So I convinced everyone to walk.

That helpful, cause right now Max might murder me. "Get off!" Max yelled shoving me away, "Are you psychotic!?" I glared and shook my head fighting my anger and I bolted into the sky wings out despite the injury. I wanted to scream and kill them all. "I HATE THEM! I HATE THIS WORLD! I. HATE. EVERYONE!" "Emotional girl I see." I spun around and blinked focusing on the person facing me. He reminded me of Jake, but….different. "Not emotional, I'm just…..having problems!" I snapped He circled me for the moment and I could sense someone speaking to me. Shaking my head I cleared my thoughts, '**Angel you had better not be here!**' I warned sighing when I heard no response, "Who are you!?" I snapped making sure I was always facing him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" "Yes I actually would, now. Tell me!" I snapped furious.

"Fine then-" before either of us could have reacted Max and Fang were beside me, "Ari." I frowned and moved away now floating between Ari and Max and Fang. "This. Is. My. Conversation. I refuse to let you or anyone interrupt." I was saying something I hardly ever thought I'd say.

After having gotten Max to keep back I faced Ari once more, surprisingly he was nothing like Jake. I half expected Ari to have attacked me by now. "As I was saying, since I already know your name lets assess the one thing I don't know. Why are you here?" "Shouldn't I get the chance to know who you are?" I glared at his response really ticking me off. "Isis. Now answer the question." "Well Isis, I have my reasons, now the question is why are you with Max's gang of runaways? And were did you come from?" I frowned, "Have you ever heard how baby chicks are hatched? I came from an egg from a mother hen that hatched me as a chick and I grew into who I am now." I said as sarcastically as I could have managed. "Well that enlightens why you have no common sense." Max mumbled and I glared, "YOU STUFF IT!" I shouted anger overloading my common sense.

"And that explained so much." Ari said and smiled, I just was counting my reasons to be furious. "I DID NOT HATCH FROM AN EGG YOU STUPID IMBECILE!" I shouted furious, "I came from the same retarded place they did!" I said while pointing at Max and Fang. "Okay maybe not the exact same." I had to correct myself; none of us had obviously met before so that meant there was more then one school in this entire world. "Come alone then." Was all the response I got I swear this was a strange guy. "Max. Watch the others for me." I said and followed Ari completely stunned by everything that would happen from now on because I was being stupid.

Max's P.O.V

What was that girl thinking!? '**Max, just keep calm, I think she knows what she's doing.**' Angel said and I glanced down at the others frowning, "Fine. Fang lets go. She can make every mistake she wants!" I snapped and returned to the others, to my surprise Fang actually followed, I expected him to run after the red freak.


End file.
